My Little Princess
by DinosaursgoRawr101
Summary: AU where Marinette gets turned into a little kid and Adrien/Chat Noir takes care of her. Reveal fic. Tons of fluff and cuteness!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! It has been way too long since I've been updating on Fanfiction. I'm too obsessed with this fandom and saw a writing prompt for what would happen if one of the heroes was turned into a small child as a reveal and I just had to run with it! This might be a one-shot or a two-shot. Either way, it's just pure fluff and cuteness!**

Chat Noir sighed unbelievably at the small figure in front of him.

Dark blue hair in pigtails, curling softly at the ends. Large, deep bluebell eyes. Thick long lashes. Small, button nose. Round and pink cheeks. And an adorable pout on her lips.

Ladybug, no MARINETTE stared up at him, rubbing her eye as she yawned.

He blinked. How? Was this for real?

"My Lady...?" Small hands made a flailing movement and the small girl puffed her cheeks. Adrien had to resist the impulse to squeal. She was too cute!

The small child reached out to the superhero with outstretched arms. "Kitty!"

He could facepalm. Of COURSE, she didn't know it was him, Adrien. He still was his Superhero alter-ego, Chat Noir. During the Akuma attack, an older child who recently got a new baby sister and decided SHE wanted to stay the baby had started throwing her "Weapons", which were really just rattles and one had struck Ladybug. Only, it wasn't Ladybug anymore. She was now barely 4 feet tall and the childish figure of Marinette was in her place.

There were too many emotions. Overjoyed that he FINALLY knew who his Lady was and frustration that he had been so blind. But now he had to take care of her and somehow find a way to cleanse the Akuma before everything got even worse. Thankfully, after Marinette was hit, the Akuma had disappeared too so everything was quiet. He just needed to find a way to wake her up and then cleanse the little butterfly.

He smiled when Marinette wrapped her chubby arms around his neck. She may be in the body of a child, but she was still his Lady...his PRINCESS.

"Hello, princess." He purred.

Marinette clapped and giggled. "Kitty!"

God, she was cute.

He was surprised when out of nowhere Marinette let out a loud wail. "What? What's wrong?" He tried to see but there was nothing obviously wrong...aside from the being a child thing again. "What's wrong, princess? What can I do?"

She started squirming more, large tears pooling in her eyes.

"Please, Princess. How can I help?"

Marinette continued to wail louder, pulling at her clothes that were still covered in dirt.

"Wait...are you wanting to change your clothes? Do you need a bath?"

"Bath?" She asked puzzledly.

Adrien gulped nervously. "Um..."

"Bath!" Marinette was giggling and squealing now, almost jerking herself out of his arms.

Crap. With a sigh of defeat, he closed his eyes. He had no other choice now but to take her to his home and give her the bath. Maybe then the akuma's spell would have worn off and they could defeat the akuma.

* * *

Adrien was going to faint. He had never given someone a bath before and this was his Lady...Marinette! He stared intently at her hair, making sure it was shampooed very nicely while she squirmed. Finally, he lifted her out and put one of his white t-shirts over her. She wiggled her body and Adrien couldn't help but laugh,

"Arms?" Marinette asked. Adrien blinked and then smiled, realizing she didn't know where to put her arms. He helped her put her arms through the correct holes and was rewarded with a beaming smile.

"Let's dry your hair now." He said gently. Her chin was resting on his lap, both hands cupping her hand. He was combing her hair now and trying to figure out to put the dark hair into the pigtails she so favored.

Marinette let out a small sigh of content but her eyes soon popped open soon and she bounded over to Adrien's bed.

"Princess...wait!"

He tried to grab her but she was too fast.

Marinette laughed again and Adrien groaned. He needed to find out how to get her back to normal as soon as possible. The little one was jumping now, endless energy just seemed to roll off of her.

"Come on now, Marinette!" Adrien pleaded, making a grab for the little one.

She giggled even more.

He groaned. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

A light was coming through and Adrien had to fight to not open his eyes. Somehow he had fallen asleep after Marinette had finally passed out on his bed and he had released his transformation. Plagg had been exhausted as he was, working double time while Marinette was still awake. Keeping the transformation on for that long wasn't good, even without using his cataclysm. His arms were wrapped around one of his pillows and he tugged it closer.

So soft.

And it smelled so good

His hands went further down and he felt...skin? Still half-asleep, he rubbed his hand along it. But his eyes shot open when he found a curve. And he squeezed it.

Looking down, he was greeted by a smooth and pale leg that was crossed above his hip bone.

Pressed firmly against him, with nothing but his t-shirt from the night before...was Marinette. A fully-grown back to normal Marinette.

She was still asleep but she couldn't help but stare. Oh, it was her butt he was squeezing earlier. He needed to move, to get away from the seductive sleeping woman from him.

Trying not to make any noise, he slipped off the bed. He brought the blankets up to Marinette's shoulders, covering her completely.

He was still amazed that this was Marinette. The woman he had been in love with for so many years. His shy and sweet classmate was also his fiercely strong and brave Lady...she was everything he ever wanted and needed.

Now he just needed to tell her.

 **What did ya'll think? It's been YEARS since I've sincerly wrote anything but I thought doing one shots might help. There's just one more chapter and I'm pretty pleased with how this turned out. Review and let me know what you think!**

 **As always, keep smiling!**


	2. Chapter 2

**First off I wanted to thank everyone for their kind words and support! I was really surprised since it's been so long since I wrote anything and I'm trying to get back to doing what I love. This is the final chapter since I'm only doing short stories for now.**

 **Enjoy!**

"C-chat? What happened?"

Shit. "I'm sorry, princess! I've only been trying to help!"

She tilted her head. " "Why am I at Adrien Agrestes's house?"

"You don't remember anything?" He questioned, feeling his heart drop. She shook her head. "We were fighting an Akuma and you got turned into a little child."

Her eyes went wide. She was staring at his face, awaiting answers.

"B-but..." She stammered.

He sighed. "You are the most frustrating person I know. Why didn't you tell me who you were Princess? I wouldn't have loved you any less. In fact, I just love you more."

Marinette's head dropped. He almost had to strain to hear the quiet words she tried to speak.

"Wait...what?" He asked the ears atop of his head leaning forward.

She huffed, finally looking back up at him. "I said I couldn't tell you for several reasons. The first was HawkMoth could use our civilian identities to go after us and hurt our family and friends." She worried her bottom lip. "And you're so in love with Ladybug, I couldn't imagine letting you down with who I really am when I can't even get the guy of my dreams to even look my way."

"Guy of your dreams?" A knife would have hurt less in his heart.

Marinette nodded, hugging her knees closer to her chest, forming a protective bubble between them which Adrien hated. He sat down next to her, placing a gloved hand on her shoulder.

"His name is Adrien Agreste." His heart just dropped again. He was pretty sure his mouth dropped open as well but Marinette seemed oblivious to the rising excitement the feline was going through. "I've been in love with him since I first met him. Well, not at FIRST exactly...I actually hated him then because I thought he was just like Chloe but then he gave me his umbrella and I fell in love."

Umbrella? Adrien vaguely remembered hanging his umbrella to Marinette in an effort to be kinder to his classmate. Had she been in love with him since THEN?

Marinette was still talking and Adrien quickly shook the thoughts out of his head. His PRINCESS was talking.

"Chat?" Marinette titled her head. "Are you okay? You look like you saw a ghost."

He couldn't help but let a small chuckle escape his lips. "Marinette." He moved his hand to her cheek. "Don't you remember whose house you're in?"

"Well yeah. WHich was my other question. Why again, are we in Adrien's house?"

He looked at her, a Cheshire grin firmly on his face. He watched her look at him with confusion her face until the dots connected.

"N-no. N-n-n-n-n-no." She shook her head furiously. "You...you CAN"T...there's no..."

He chuckled again. "Good to see your stutter hasn't changed in my presence." And with that, he released his transformation until just Adrien Agreste and not Chat Noir was sitting next to Marinette, a hand still cupping her cheek.

It was her turn for her mouth to drop open.

His smile dropped. "Wait. Are you upset that it's me? Would you rather I was just Adrien and not Chat Noir?"

"What?" Marinette flipped over to her knees and stared at him directly. "Why would you think that? Are you crazy silly minou? I'm so HAPPY it's both of you!"

"What? Really? Because that would pawstively clawsome!"

She nodded firmly, laughing. "Of course."

He couldn't help but be overcome with joy again. She loved BOTH sides of him. It seemed like he always felt that way whether in his Lady or his Princess's presence. He wrapped her quickly in his arms, hugging her to his chest and burrowing his nose in her hair. The scent of vanilla and cinnamon buns filled his nostrils and he breathed in deeper to get his fill.

"You have no idea how happy that makes me, Princess." He whispered.

"I'm glad." She whispered back just as softly. Both sat there, enveloped in the other's arms, enjoying the moment.

"So." Adrien said, pulling away from their hug but still keeping her close. "Want to make more kids?"

The pillow she threw at him was deserved but the smile she gave made everything worth it. Wherever they went, they would be together...Adrien was sure of it. He wasn't going to let Marinette leave his side. Chat Noir and Ladybug were a team and so was him and Marinette.

It couldn't get any better than this.

 **Let me know what you think! This gave me all the warm fuzzy feelings. I'm still waiting for the 12th episode to come out for Season 2. It's been epically amazing so far!**


End file.
